The Dead and the Gone: A sequel to Chronicle
by 4riadne
Summary: It's been a year since what has become known in Seattle simply as "The Incident." Matt is trying to move on with his life under the assumption that his cousin is dead. How could anyone have survived that gruesome end? Only Angela (OC) knows what really happened that day. When a horrifying news article about 2 new telekinetic criminals surfaces, she must seek out Matt's help.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Chronicle story or characters and am not affiliated with the studio. This is a continuation of the story, only Angela is my OC. Thank you for reading :) Your reviews help immensely.**

**Rated T for infrequent mild swearing and rare use of the f word as well as violence. Supernatural and romance themed.**

**I link "soundtracks" in most anything I write. It's usually just the songs I was listening to while I was writing, but I link them in case you want to listen :) I don't own the rights to any of these songs. You will find them in bold italics at the beginning of every chapter. Since links aren't allowed, you have to paste it into google search adn go to the first Youtube link with the same name**

_**Haven (piano) watch?v=rqAQnJK5Tks**_

The story of what happened in my senior year of high school has undoubtedly been played on every TV in Seattle, and likely the world. Everyone saw the battle in the sky and its morbid ending unfold on live TV. I can imagine my mother, gentle-hearted as she is, biting her nails and praying for the strange boy covered in bloody bandages. I can hear her whispering under her breath for God not to let anyone else die that day, including him. She didn't know then, or now for that matter, that I shared the same ability as him, kept secret for so many months. All she saw was my panicked expression as I sprinted out the door with my car keys in hand and floored it to the Space Needle.

Journalists wrote about the three boys who found a crystal buried in the earth and how only one remained alive. Only one. That number had been burning through my head before I saw the news. I was the only one like this, I would always be alone. I could never tell anyone.

Now it was that a teenager named Matt was the only one left alive. We were both utterly alone. I hadn't lost anyone close that day, but there were plenty of acquaintances, classmates, or family friends' funerals to go to in the following weeks. I couldn't imagine having to add the loss of my cousin or the guilt of it onto that. Selfish secrecy overcame me as I vowed not to tell anyone about my powers.

There was one thing that all the papers got wrong though. And that was how I wanted it. They all said Andrew had been killed by that spear. The police found no pulse, and it appeared to have punctured where his heart should have been. The autopsy to confirm his death would never be completed though. Only a newspaper article reporting that two morticians had been knocked unconscious from behind the day following the event, a broken window, and the fact that his body was suddenly gone led a few eager conspiracy theorists to quietly (or otherwise) suggest that perhaps he was not dead.

I soon found that what occurred the day that became known simply as "The Incident" to the residents of Seattle, and the days following, was too much for me to bear in my waking mind. The part I played in the final battle died with me. I pushed back anything relating to Andrew Detmer, Matt Garretty, or my abilities into the blackest corners of my nightmares. There was a nice community college in Seattle I worked my way into. No one questioned why I suddenly decided that art was no longer what I wanted to do and had decided to get a degree in medical science. But it seems the deeper you try to bury something, the more furiously it tries to dig its way up. And the more demons it brings with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I update at weird intervals but hopefully fairly often. Not my first written work but it is the first fic, so please send me some reviews! If you notice any errors (such as me accidentally writing Matt Montgomery instead of Matt Garretty) feel free to let me know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: 100,000 Beats

_**Another Home (violin) watch?v=o1AJTJ69QB4**_

Angela was busy skimming through her anatomy textbook, having already read the chapter ahead over the weekend. She jotted down a few notes. It never ceased to amaze her that the average heart beat 100,000 times per day. She looked at the picture in the textbook and squirmed involuntarily. Other than that interesting fact, the textbook droned on for the next few sentences. She brushed something away from her hand, thinking she had spilled water on it. It was sticky.

She looked down to see a pool of blood forming around her wrist and screamed, falling out of her rolling chair. A few moments later the door flew opened and her housemate rushed over to her. Her words blurred together and Angela couldn't see through the tears.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stacy asked. Angela shook her head and blinked to clear her vision. She looked at Stacy's clear brown eyes and tried to steady herself in their stillness.

"Another hallucination?" Stacy asked. No breath would come to her. She just nodded. Stacy held her hand as she caught her breath, knowing there was nothing more to be done. It was obvious to everyone around her that Angela held some weighty secret, and most assumed it was the death of a friend or lover she felt responsible for. Some just quietly assumed she was crazy. She let them think that, because it was easier than spilling out the truth.

"My hand was covered in blood," she choked. "I'm seeing these visions more often lately."

Stacy tried to console her but Angela shook her head. "I need to study and you need to stop worrying about me. You have a kid, Stacy. I know she sees you worrying over me even when I'm not here. I'll be okay, I promise. You need some sleep. Your eyes have darker circles than mine sometimes."

It was late into the night and her scream must have woken her housemate. Her daughter Sophia lived with her grandmother most of the time because Stacy hadn't been able to care for her. She loved her to death, but couldn't make the time or the money to support her.

Stacy sighed and gave Angela a sisterly hug. "Don't forget you need to sleep too, wonderwoman. I don't know how you do this," she mumbled into Angela's shoulder. She sighed in return and wished her friend a good night's sleep, or what was left of it anyway. After Stacy left the room, Angela wavered and finally slammed her textbook shut and slumped into her chair. Black dots threatened to overtake her vision. Don't black out, don't black out, she whispered like a mantra to stay conscious.

You saved his life, and then what? You did nothing for him. Didn't follow him. Didn't tell Matt. You're worthless. His life is no better than it was before. Probably worse, since anyone who recognized him would kill him or throw him into Area 51.

She rubbed her temples as if trying to drag the awful thoughts out of her head. Eventually she fell asleep in the chair, resting her head in her hand with the lights on.

The lights didn't stop the nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2: The Front Page

_**Nebulous (violin) watch?v=QGsG-NtMX2c**_

After a fitful night of sleep, Angela woke up late the next morning. Her housemate had already left for her first job at six in the morning. She didn't have any classes today, and absentmindedly flipped open the news on her phone. The top stories took a while to load due to their cheap internet connection. For the last year checking the news had become a daily, sometimes hourly routine. It was something constant that she could check into to distract herself.

The headline on BBC's first Top Stories read, "Recent murders and bombings linked to 'new telekinetic teens' in Seattle."

Her hand went numb and the phone dropped to the hardwood floor with a dull clunk. She took several deep breaths, trying to clear the hallucination. The news surely didn't say that. She wasn't getting worse. She just needed to relax, and these things wouldn't happen so often. The phone still glowed from between her feet. Cautiously, she picked it up with shaky hands. The title had not changed. No matter how long she stared at it, the words glared up at her with the same conviction.

Angela tapped on the image to pull up the news story. She skimmed it and then reread it more slowly. There had been a recent rise in murders and bombings in Washington, and it had only this morning been linked to two young telekinetic criminals. They had murdered eight people just this morning, then flown to the top of the Space Needle with their bodies in tow. With their blood, they had written for all to see "True power belongs to those who can control it. Release the others you have in captivity or the chaos will continue." It appeared to be a boy and girl, though it was reported that any camera footage was grainy and caught by bystanders in the dark hours of the morning.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. How many others were there? And how were they still alive? Release the others... had other people that gained powers been taken forcefully for study? As far as she knew Matt hadn't been. There was no reason for the exception except that the public would notice if he went missing. Perhaps it was a coverup for their actual motive. To her they seemed like two insane young adults trying to play God.

Eventually the numbness and confusion was replaced by a feeling of clarity she had not felt since before The Incident. There was no more pushing everything to the back of her mind. Anyone with abilities had a responsibility to stop these people now.

_Are you going to save these poor souls too? What makes them any different than Andrew? He killed more people than you could count in a day. What justice did saving his life do? You don't have the guts to kill them._

Maybe she didn't. But she knew someone who did. Stacy wasn't home, so she could have a conversation in private. It would be the first time she told someone. A little shiver crawled down her spine. What had happened to her was nothing compared to what Matt had been through. She had no right to have these nightmares if Matt had managed to pull through. As much as she had tried to move on, would it have been better to contact him? To use her powers? The last time she had tried they were shaky, like a muscle that had not been used in months. The nosebleed came before she could even drop the pencil she was lifting.

It wasn't right to let Matt go through this alone. She had been so selfish. So afraid of journalists banging on her door and interrogating her if she spilled the truth.

_Stop the self-pity and just call him. Or did you finally delete his number?_

Actually she had. It had been leaked by a classmate and she copied it in case of an emergency. A few months later she deleted it, assuming he would have changed it to avoid all the calls. She knew where his house was, though.

She dialed up Stacy as she threw a few things into a backpack. Truthfully, she wasn't even aware what or why she was packing. Just that she needed to. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, um. Stacy I feel like someday I owe it to you for all you've done for me to explain this to you. I don't have time right now to tell you everything, but, I'm uh... I'm going to see Matt. Matt Garretty," she recorded as she threw some clothes on top of her phone charger. "You need to read the news. There's others. And they're killing people, and... I have to go. I was there that day and I need to find him or else this chaos isn't going to stop. You've always been like a sister to me, and thank you for everything. I hope you're okay. You probably just turned your phone off for work, I'm worrying over nothing. Don't snoop in my room while I'm gone! I should be back later today I think. 'kay, bye."

A few minutes later she was ready to go. All she could think of was how much saying she would return today felt like a lie. If she was really going to bring these people down, it was going to take more than a day. All she could hope was that Matt would believe her story.


	4. Chapter 3: Repeating The Past

It was strange driving back to her old neighborhood in Seattle. She'd moved out of her mom's place shortly after graduating and had tried not to drive by so much in recent months. They mostly saw each other at her shared house or going out for coffee. An unspoken opinion was made that there was a heavy cloud over those few streets that had yet to lift.

Matt's house was a few streets down from her old home. After almost a year since The Incident, there were no more cars outside. The public still had its questions, but it had received all the answers he could give them. A Chevy Nova was parked in the driveway. Angela pulled up to the curb and cooled her nerves before opening her car door. It closed loudly, announcing her arrival. The sky was covered in restless, dark clouds. Of all the things she brought, she'd forgotten an umbrella. Technically she could move the raindrops away from her head, but with the amount of practice she'd gotten recently that might be rather painful.

As she walked up the pathway, she noticed the well-manicured lawn. The quaint flowers planted in such a way as though the owner was trying to say "Look, I can keep something alive. I'm doing fine..." It was a cozy house on the outside. Before she had raised her hand to knock the door was yanked open. Yup, she had slammed the door too loudly. Either that or he was constantly on edge about visitors.

"Can I help you with something?" Matt snapped.

"I'm not a journalist," Angela said as she raised her arms in surrender. His grip on the door relaxed noticeably.

"Sorry. I've been, uh, really busy lately. Just didn't have time for another pointless conversation," he said.

"I can assure you this won't be pointless. There's something you need to hear," she said as she showed him the news heading.

Matt's face drained of color as he struggled to formulate a sentence.

"We should probably go inside," she suggested.

"Right," he replied. She followed him through the entryway that led into the living room. He sat down on a couch that had seen better days. It didn't feel right to sit next to him despite the open seat, so she chose a loveseat opposite the sofa. He leaned forward and said, "Now what made you think that I wanted anything to do with this?"

"No one in their right mind would want to be involved with these two, but I don't think you or I have a choice." She handed him the phone to read the article fully. His eyes widened the further down the page he progressed. The storm clouds outside looked ready to soak the city at any minute. If only her habit for checking the news included the local weather.

He finished reading and reluctantly handed the phone back to her. "You said _you_ don't have a choice either. What the hell are you talking about?"

Angela cleared her throat and tried over and over to find a way to explain herself to where she didn't sound like a selfish jerk. Unfortunately, that was kind of the truth of things. His cousin was alive, and she was the only one who knew that. And she didn't tell him. No matter how eloquently she worded it, it would still sound awful.

"I found the crystal before any of you did," she finally blurted out.

There was a long pause. "You what?"

"I never told anyone about what I could do, and had no way of knowing about you or Andrew or Steve. The first time I heard of anyone else like me was on the news that day."

"And you didn't think to tell me about it?"

"Just let me finish," she pleaded. "As soon as I turned on the tv I got to the Space Needle as fast as I could. I couldn't paralyze him in mid-flight, because then neither of us could protect him from a bullet attack. Besides, he was too strong. So I did the only thing I could."

Matt had narrowed his eyes and was staring at her suspiciously. She wouldn't be surprised if he sent her flying into a wall after she told him how much else happened that day.

"When I saw that you were going to throw the spear I didn't have time to come up with a plan. So I moved all of his organs at least an inch to the side. The only thing the spear pierced was muscle. I sent debris into as many of his pressure points as I could remember from anatomy class to knock him unconscious. His body wasn't stolen from the morgue... he escaped."

Matt's knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching his fists. "So you mean to tell me... that my cousin isn't dead. And you just decided not to tell me?"

"He flew off. There was no way for me to follow him with the strength I had left after that stunt I pulled. It was his choice not to come back. All I know is we need more than two people to stop these killings."

Matt pushed off from the couch and proceeded to pace the room. "I need a minute," he muttered.

Angela closed her eyes and leaned into the chair. The leather was cold from the air drifting in from outside. It had started to drizzle. Having nothing better to do, she rose from the the chair and shut the sliding screen door to halt the chill.

The backyard was a completely different picture from the front yard. The lawn was many months dead and the hedges along the fence were overgrown. No one wanted to come back here anymore.

"So how the hell are we gonna find him?" Matt finally asked.

"Where's the last place he would have planned on going?"

"Tibet," he replied thoughtfully. "By the time we found him these people could kill hundreds more than they already have. If he's even alive why would he want to help us?"

"Because no matter what happened he's still your cousin. For now let's just focus on getting to Tibet in one piece."

* * *

><p><strong>I know my chapters are ridiculously short but I actually like it this way- it's more like those short periodicals in old newspapers. That way I can publish one or two of these in a day. I've actually really enjoyed writing this, I have several chapters saved up in case I don't write for a few days. I love thinking of twists and details, but if you have an idea you want to see in the plot just shoot me a message! I'd love to read it anyway! Have a lovely evening.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: A Friendly Warning

After Matt and Angela had finished working out as many of the details of their plan as they could, Matt rushed to throw together a bag. Angela offered to create a food satchel.

The message she had left for her friend played through her mind. She would be back in the course of the day. Another lie. But if she didn't know the truth, maybe she would be better off.

Should she be worried about the people close to her? There was no reason anyone except Matt should know about her abilities now.

The bag was nearly full. Breakfast bars and snack mixes composed the majority of the mix. Hopefully freezing temperatures at high altitude wouldn't make them inedible.

Something outside blew over in the wind with a soft clatter. The sun would start setting in an hour or so. If they left tonight they would be flying across the ocean in the dark, in a storm no less.

Another crash came from outside and this time she ran to the door. A metal basketball hoop had been ripped out of the ground from a house across the street and was hovering above Matt's fence. It was waiting. She wasn't the target.

"Matt! Don't move!" she yelled up the stairs. Angela thought of deflecting the projectile, but if she failed to overcome the opposing force her cover would be blown for nothing. "Just stay away from the windows! They knew you would come after them. I don't know if you could stop it if they saw you."

Cautiously, she shouldered the bags and walked backwards to the door and the stairs. The aim of the pole followed her. Her hand gripped the doorknob, ready to pull the door open.

"Go!"

Matt raced down the stairs two at a time as the glass from the sliding door burst onto the living room carpet. The hoop wavered, giving Angela the impression that their attackers in the backyard could no longer see the. She took the chance and dragged Matt out the door.

Suddenly an awful whirlwind noise started. The pole was spinning so rapidly it was tearing the house down to its foundation like a possessed chainsaw. Matt leapt into the air, expecting her to follow. The pencil. The pencil she could barely hold for a second before the nosebleed came. How could she manage to fly all the way to Tibet? What had she been thinking?

Had her powers really deteriorated, or was fear holding her back? It was either nosebleed or death. The former was definitely looking like the better option.

_Get it together. Just try. You can't make him carry you all the way there._

When she opened her eyes she was high above the house with Matt only slightly ahead. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure she was catching up. The basketball hoop was nowhere to be found. It was a warning, not an execution.

"Are they following us?" he called back.

She shook her head and then remembered he couldn't see her. "No! They were just sending a friendly message, I think," she yelled ahead.

"It's starting to look like anyone who got these damn powers is doomed to get killed or go crazy at some point," he remarked. So far that was truth, except for Matt it seemed.

They flew on in silence for ten minutes. The altitude was high enough that most people on the ground wouldn't see them because of the rain. Angela's clothes were already soaked, but she couldn't fish in her backpack for a jacket mid-flight. Something wet hit her arm that felt thicker than rain. She raised her hand to her face and felt a stream of fresh blood beginning to flow.

"I need to stop!"

Matt swerved in a dive to the right toward a sparse Oak tree. She followed hazily, black spots covering her vision. The branches toward the bottom were just thick enough to sit on. She gratefully leaned her head against the sturdy trunk of the tree.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it all the way to Tibet," she panted. Matt didn't answer. He was looking at the sky. Most of the food she brought had been put in ziploc bags or otherwise waterproof containers, thankfully.

Now that the sun was slipping behind the hills she felt the chill from the rain seeping into her skin. She unzipped her backpack and slipped the jacket on. Stacy was probably getting worried by now. When she checked her phone, however, there were no new messages or missed calls.


	6. Chapter 5: No New Messages

_**Fly (piano) watch?v=LzfpvMe1avk**_

As soon as the two of them broke the cloud cover, the night was clear and glowing with starlight. Angela hadn't been flying in over a year. She'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was to fly through a cloud. The darkness shielded them from prying eyes, though they had to keep a lookout for plane lights.

"You're looking around like you've never been flying," Matt yelled over the wind as he flew up next to her.

"Not in a long time. Do we even know where we're going?"

"Uh, I have a compass. I figure west towards somewhere in Asia and we'll land the first place we can." He was sounding more and more out of breath every hour they flew. Islands or rocks jutting out of the sea to rest on were rare. Matt had been telekinetically carrying her for most of the trip. They couldn't afford to waste any time taking breaks even if there were places to stop.

"Land, ho!" Matt shouted gleefully over his shoulder. Angela whooped in response as they began their descent. The cliff where they landed was deserted and undeveloped.

"Guess it's too much to ask for a phone signal," she complained.

"Up ahead it looks like there might be a small town. What are you going to do with a signal?"

"Well for starters we need to know where the hell we are. And I have a friend back home who hasn't returned my call. I would have thought she would be worried about me. I hope nothing happened to her, although I don't see any reason for it."

"She'll be fine," he said. They were both exhausted and decided to traverse the majority of the distance on foot. The last thing they needed was attracting the attention of foreign law enforcement and not being able to explain why they were floating in the air.

An hour later they managed to drag themselves into what appeared to be a bar. Someone greeted them in Russian.

"Hi, sorry. No Russian. English," Matt explained. The bartender shrugged and raised a bottle questioningly.

"Don't even think about it," Angela hissed. "You are not flying across China drunk."

"I wasn't gonna drink any..."

They chose a table in the back away from the other patrons, several of which were giving them suspicious glances. She really hoped his face wasn't as famous worldwide as it was in their hometown.

"Keep your head down," she whispered. "We already look out of place enough being at a bar and not buying drinks. You might pass for 21 but I'm obviously underage."

He nodded and started taking inventory of their backpacks. Almost all the clothes were soaked through, but most of the important things had been in plastic bags. Angela pulled her phone out. One bar. It would have to work. She could only imagine how much a long distance call was going to cost, but she didn't have much of a choice. Current location was her first priority though. GPS finally loaded the maps of the area and told her that they were in the Kuril Islands in Russia, much farther north than they wanted to be. She calculated the compass angle they should fly in until they reached their target nation.

Angela told Matt where they were and proceeded to check her voicemail. Still no messages. She would call her mother after Stacy. Something was really gnawing at her. She dialed up her friend and the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Stacy asked.

"Hey! You didn't answer my call earlier, are you okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I got your message, I don't understand-" she said. There was a godawful amount of background noise. Angela could hardly make out the words.

"Where are you? You sound like you're talking through a potato."

"Oh, um. Some of the people at work are doing some sort of game thing. I wa- to ask - -" the rest of the sentence cut out.

"Stacy it's hard to hear you, there's so much noise."

There was a pause on the other end followed by reduced background noise. "Is this a little better? Listen, where are you? And why are you with Matt Garretty?"

"We're in the Kuril Islands in Russia. My car is at his house if you need it but... it's probably a crime scene by now. We were attacked by the people terrorizing Seattle."

"What? Like, where in the islands?"

She checked her GPS while the call was minimized and pulled it back up.

"An island called Paramushir at some tiny Russian bar. We're probably spending the night here. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm- hang on, I have to go. I'll call you later," Stacy abruptly hung up.

Angela relayed the conversation to Matt. "That's freaking weird. Why would she have hung up the second she found out where we are? And she didn't comment on the fact that you said my house was a crime scene."

Angela dismissed him. "She's just worried. I don't think she even heard half of what I said because of all the background noise. Knowing her she's probably trying to book a flight over here to go pick me up."

"I still think it's too damn weird."

"Whatever. Can you go get some water from the bartender? I want to save these bottles for when we're flying. I'm going to try to use my phone to translate 'where is a hotel we can sleep at'." When she looked down at her phone the one bar of service had finally flickered out. So much for calling her mother. Or navigating or translating, for that matter. It was gonna be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6: A Moment's Respite

_**Stop and Stare watch?v=KA1LYTWtVQ0**_

Eventually they found a place in town that had some phone service and used Google Translate to get the message across that they were willing to pay for a place to sleep. Their American money caused some confusion, but finally someone offered to take it. It wasn't a Hilton, but an older woman had offered them her guest bedroom for the night. She greeted them and Angela and Matt just smiled and attempted to convey gratitude.

The place was small but with a rustic coziness to it. Angela placed her bags on the ground and collapsed into an armchair. It was hard to tell how tired you were when you had to keep going. Once you had a chance to close your eyes suddenly they didn't want to open back up. The woman brought them each a bowl of stew that had been cooking and a mug of tea. It was rich with a hint of citrus. Their host bent over to light a fire, smiled, and then left them in privacy.

Angela and Matt sat eating quietly. She could still almost feel the roaring of the wind in her ears. It had taken them the whole night to fly and dawn was breaking. Given her poor night of sleep the previous evening, she was ready to pass out right in that chair.

"So what made you decide to come along? You can barely fly for more than thirty minutes. How do you think you can fight these two crazy bastards?" Matt asked over the rim of his tea mug.

A hundred things. Guilt. Sense of duty. Need of some purpose in her life. Not wanting to be alone. Guilt.

"I just felt like I had to make up for all the things I didn't do that day."

"Why? You did more for him than I even tried to do. I was ready to kill my cousin. You risked your life to save a stranger. If anyone should feel like shit right now, it's me."

She'd never given much thought to that.

_Oh Angela, always thinking about yourself._

"Maybe we'll both get a chance to fix things. Hey, if Steve found Andrew in that storm, do you think we could find him when we got close enough?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe not you, but I felt it before when he was in trouble."

The conversation died down for the moment. Angela set down her cup and gazed into the fire. Its flames were smaller and the room was taking on a chill that felt eerie despite the light in the room. He sensed her train of thought and got up to put another log on from the rack.

"I can't stay up much longer. Honestly it looks like this couch would be better than the bed in the guest room. I looked in there and it kind of looks like shit. Plus it's cold everywhere except in this room. You really look like you need sleep. Take the couch by the fire, I'll grab the bedroom," Matt offered.

"Thanks. I didn't get much sleep two nights ago."

Matt walked halfway down the hall and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to kill him. If you hadn't been there he would be dead. When we find him... we shouldn't be expecting a warm welcome."

Before she could respond he walked into the next room and closed the door. When, not if, he had said. They wouldn't come all this way for nothing. There was no way Matt could fight those two lunatics, and Angela certainly wasn't going to be any help in a prolonged battle. As much as she was sure Matt was going for the sake of mending things with his cousin, they needed to use Andrew's abilities. It was an ugly truth. He would see through them immediately. Matt was right; it wasn't going to be a fun reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have currently been on a week long hiatus training for a fall performance and things. I enjoyed reading your reviews. I knew it would be a struggle to write characters' reactions, as they are not my characters and I have to stay true to their own style. I just purchased a copy of Chronicle (not sure if I already have it? I may have 3 copies now? I think that's saying something.) so this weekend I'm actually going to go rewatch it (fourth time? fifth time?) before I do some live edits. The next "update" will probably be a big rewrite rather than a new chapter. Wow am I nervous about trying to write what happens next DX The views also shot way up O.O What happened o.O<strong>

****Several hours later** Yeah I watched the first half of Chronicle again at least to get his speaking style down. I edited all the chapters so far. Except for the beginning of chapter three all I changed was the dialoge (mainly in chapter 3). I realized there was a minor error. However no one knows because the chapter that reveals said error was not published yet lol. Can't believe I wrote Matt Montgomery OTL**

**So Ima work on ch7 and 8. Maybe up today? Tomorrow?**


	8. Chapter 7: Recollections

For once Angela dreamt about something. She had become so used to fighting away nightmares that most of her sleep was just darkness, or something she couldn't remember.

She dreamt about the crystal deep under the ground. In the dream she couldn't remember what it was. As she reached out to touch it a horrible ringing sound made her feel as though her head would shatter. Blood ran down her face as the crystal pulled at her before sending her flying back. It was fighting her. Giving her unknown strength but trying to kill her in the same moment. She could hardly see. Wiping her face, she pulled away her hand. It was covered in blood.

Staggering, she tried to walk back to it's strange light, back to the entrance, anywhere. She was wandering in circles. Vision had failed her along with hearing. She was going to die here. Deep under the ground where no one would find her. Angela collapsed against the crystal and found it was surprisingly cool. Its energies coursed through her. The ringing subsided and was replaced by whispers. They were not in English, but she could understand a little. She saw other people approaching it.

She saw the crystal giving away pieces of itself to everyone who came to it. It was a living thing, and it was dying. It was giving away its life force to anyone who would come near. But it couldn't entrust all of itself to one person, should something happen to them. It had no trust for humans, but it also didn't have a choice. She could see through its eyes as it watched those it had given its power to. Their faces were blurred. But she got the impression it wasn't happy about how its power was being used.

Angela could feel it questioning her. Will you be different? Are you going to use it as a toy? A weapon? Or will you fulfill my mission?

_I can do that._ She thought. _I'll keep the others safe for you._

_Of course she would never remember it upon waking. For all she knew she could have had this dream a hundred times._

The dream faded away and she half woke before slipping into another dream. She was flying over snowy hills, her eyes closed and not caring where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>This is definitely the shortest chapter so far. I felt like I really wanted to publish something while I worked on the next two chapters. Feeling less nervous about critiques and stuff. Everyone can improve. Everything is flawed.<strong>

**I sort of took a huge design liberty with this in changing the original concept of the story a bit even though this is a continuation sequel. Well. It's not changed I just added something that wasn't necce-celery stated in the movie. Gotta do homework T.T Have a good weekend guys and happy second day of Halloween :D**

**** Wow! Over 100 views?! I guess this calls for a celebration. Gonna finish re-watching Chronicle and pump out a few more chapters this weekend before I go zombie paintballing. To anyone who's never gone, find a place in your area because it is so worth it.**

**I like how this is just the section where I can ramble on about anything. Just like Tumblr.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Rude Awakening

It was still dark when Angela heard someone knocking on the door. Her groggy thoughts weren't as suspicious as they should have been. Their host walked out of her bedroom wiping sleep from her eyes and muttering something in another language. Angela blinked rapidly and stretched. The fire was gone and the only light came from the old woman's half ajar bedroom door.

The woman opened the front door and was immediately kicked backward through the molding drywall. She didn't move. Three figures in dark clothing entered and Angela vaulted over the side of the chair, landing on padded feet. She held her breath with her back pressed up against the chair.

Hide Matt. Please, don't let them find you. They could shoot you faster than you could paralyze them. I can't do this alone. Find somewhere to hide until you have an opportunity... she thought.

Footsteps crisscrossed the house and she peered over the chair. Someone was moving in her direction slowly. She pulled her hand back like she was drawing an arrow and launched the nearest attacker inside the fireplace, shoving him until he resembled a pretzel. The others shouted and tried to find her in the dark but she was faster. She and Matt immobilized the last attacker at once.

"That was too easy, there should have been more of them." he said. Matt flattened against the wall and snuck a glance out the door before quickly ducking back in.

"Like I said, definitely more," he whispered with exasperation. Angela darted across the open space and knelt down beside the kind stranger who had rented them a room. She realized she had never actually asked for the money. There was no pulse in her neck. Frantically, she checked her wrist to be sure. One look at her twisted back told her she was not mistaken. The murderers had followed them across the globe. But they didn't use any telekinesis, or at least as far as she could tell in the dark. Either that was some weak drywall or they were dealing with a new type of power. She crumbled off a piece of the wall in her hand. Looks like their adversaries were ordinary.

"We need to leave," Matt said.

She nodded and shoved back any guilt she may have felt over the fate that had met this woman. The only back door available was a window in the kitchen. They both sent a blast of energy through it and glass shattered noisily. As soon as they flew out the window the bullets rained down from every direction. Matt deflected them while Angela tried to remember which direction they should be headed.

"Looks like those freaks had better things to do than chase us in person! These are just their henchmen, they can't chase us unless they have a plane," Angela yelled. "But how the hell did they know we were here?"

Matt flipped in midair to dodge a bullet he hadn't intercepted and sent the rest flying back at their shooters. The amount of fire coming their way dropped significantly.

"I'm starting to think maybe your friend on the phone had something to do with it."

Angela's heart dropped so far she nearly fell out of the sky. That was impossible. If the killers knew because of her they must have forced the information out of her. Maybe all the noise in the background was her being interrogated and all she could ask was where they were. Before she could argue with Matt he shot forward and took a risky dive.

"We need to outrun them! If they have a plane we need to get the hell out of here to where they can't follow us!"

"Matt, do you even know where you're going?" Angela asked.

"Of course I-"

Then everything slowed down. Time seemed to stop as she heard his scream. One bullet slipping past his invisible shield was all it took to break concentration. Then one brushed past Angela's shoe. The other grazed the top of her hand. Soon she was spinning wildly out of control, trying to fly anywhere but down.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished rewatching. Hope you guys are having a great Halloween month! I'm going back and fixing some of the inconsistencies and other stuff while writing new content. As long as I don't feel guilty about getting behind in publishing this is very fun :) Promise Andrew is going to show up in 2 or 3 chapters. Thinking this will be novella length? Another chapter should be out before tuesday, maybe today if I procrastinate on my homework a little more ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Resistance

Angela woke up to find her feet were not on solid ground. She panicked for a moment before realizing Matt was guiding her through the air. His right pant leg was spotted with blood and his hand was wrapped in one of the bandages from her bag. Nothing on her seemed like it would need hospital care, but neither of them would be doing heavy fighting for a while. His face was red with fresh blood. How long had he been flying for two?

She found that although she could not stop her flight, she could roll sideways to face him. "Matt," she choked. Her voice was raspy and dry from wind. "Matt," she said louder.

He could barely turn his head to acknowledge her. "You need to take a break. We'll get there in time. They aren't following us anymore. Matt! For God's sake slow down, you'll kill yourself!"

She tried to break his hold on her but it was like wrestling a brick wall. "We're never going to get to Tibet if you're dead Matt. Are you feeling guilty? Is that why you're on this suicide mission flying across China? You're gonna kill yourself from exertion to make up for that day, you think that's gonna help us?" she screamed.

"What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't risk getting caught."

"Your face is streaming blood. Whether they find us or not won't matter if you're dead. And guess what. If you die here, a thousand feet above the ground, I die too-"

"-I'm not stopping."

"Look at your damn face! I don't know about you, but _I don't have a death wish!_ If we die there is _nothing_ to stop them from killing every fucking person in Seattle. So get your shit together and find a place to land."

He was silent for so long Angela thought we was really going for the whole 'I can sleep when I'm dead' thing.

"I find out Andrew's been alive this whole time, we're being pursued in foreign country, and you want me to take my time?"

"Just stop for five minutes. Eat something or put more bandages on, please."

"Fine," he said as they began their descent. They landed on the wooded base of a mountain overlooking a vast range of hills and valleys. She tossed him a roll and bandaged herself with another. Any amount of experimental healing would not only exhaust her, but would probably be unsafe with her hands this shaky. Matt held a shirt to his soaked face.

"So have you put any thought into what you're going to say?" Angela asked through gritted teeth as she tore off another bandage for her foot.

"What?"

"Y'know. To Andrew. Just sayin'. It's probably gonna be pretty awkward. You might not want to wing it."

"Oh God don't make me think about that, I'm still trying to get rid of this face-period."

Angela laughed and he snickered from behind the splotched shirt. Other than their spontaneous dives through the clouds, it had been a somber trip.

"I think it's an improvement on your face, truthfully."

"Shut up," Matt muttered through the fabric.

She crossed her arms behind her head and laid down on the cool mulch under the trees. A breeze was passing through, but the weather seemed fair for the time being. She closed her eyes and let the wind rush across her face. It was peaceful. No one was following them, at least for the moment.

"Steve would have known what to say," Matt said, breaking the silence. She looked back at him over her shoulder. He had pulled the shirt away and frankly looked terrible. But in one piece, for the most part. All the bullets had just grazed their skin or hit a hand or a foot since they were so high up. If they took it easy they would all make it back to Seattle.

"Whatever I said just seemed to make things worse. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. I went to Tibet once and didn't hear anything about him being here. This is a waste of time," he sighed.

She sat up and looked him square in the eyes. "Don't say that. We both know that neither of us wouldn't have flown halfway around the world unless we had some sort of feeling that he was here. Whatever happens up there can't be worse than what's waiting behind us. And if they're looking for Andrew too we have to at least warn him."

"You're right. I'm ready to head out if you are," he replied.

Angela stood up on the uneven slope and brushed the dirt off her pants. "I think I can fly for a while. I've had a long enough break."

They shot upwards through the trees until they were just above the tallest branches. "There's obviously no signal, so I guess we'll just go the way we were going earlier. And judging by the sun this is the way we need to turn," Angela said.

They flew for another twenty minutes or so before feeling an intense wind. When she looked down at the trees though, they were still. Confused, she looked over at Matt. Despite the lack of a nosebleed, he appeared to be experiencing a similar struggle.

"Hey Matt? How long were you flying when I was unconscious?"

"Half a day, probably. We should be maybe three hours away from the general area I planned to search... are you feeling it too?"

"I thought it wasn't wind. It's like we're being pushed back. Do you think it's Andrew?"

"That's impossible. He couldn't do that from over three hundred miles away. No way."

Suddenly it felt like they had hit a trampoline headfirst. They were thrown back a good hundred feet before they managed to skid to a stop in mid-air.

"Holy shit!" they yelled in unison.

"I guess a lot can happen in a year," Angela offered.

"There's no way that was him," Matt said.

"Well now we know we were going the right direction... let's see who's stronger." Throwing caution to the wind she dove forward. It was like swimming through pudding, but she was still moving. Matt warily flew up next to her.

"Sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"No. But now we know which way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Got this chapter and the really difficult one after it done. Working on the next, next one, so chapter 10 I can just upload whenever. Did you see. With the face period. Movie reference, ah? Did you catch it? Geez it's really hard to change your own dialog style to match someone else's characters. So weird. Really good writing development exercise though. Thanks for readin guys, have a nice week :)<strong>

****EHRMAGERD FIRST FAVORITE**

**You are amazing :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Blood in the Snow

_**How to Save a Life watch?v=8kgIuQhmDSQ**_

It would certainly take more than three hours now to get where they were going. The resistance grew stronger the further they traveled. Eventually they were stopping every ten minutes and resting for twenty.

They were high in the mountains now. It was bitterly cold, and snow clouds rested heavily on the horizon several miles ahead.

"So what are we all going to do after this is over? I mean provided we live," Matt asked.

"We? Matt... I didn't know you before all this. I'm not your best friend or your cousin... I'm just some random girl who happened to have the same powers as you. Steve should be here, not me. When this is over I'll be back at college."

"Well obviously you're not Steve. And you shouldn't try to be, Angela. But that doesn't mean that when we get back to Seattle and fix all this that we all have to separate. It wouldn't be fair for you to be the only one without someone to talk to about this. I know I felt like shit for months."

"I had Stacy, even though I couldn't tell her everything. But..."

"Ang, she's working for them. It's not a coincidence that we got tracked within hours of her calling."

"I don't want to talk about it. We're almost there, and the resistance has stopped for now so let's take advantage of it." Without waiting for him to respond, she launched into the air. To hear that her one true friend had been working for murderers for who knows how long was more than she wanted to hear. Whenever she tried to comfort her after a hallucination she always asked what it looked like, or if something happened in her past. More interested in the details than how she was doing.

Despite Matt's attempted pep talk, she knew they were going to split up. She had no relation to them. The next hour of flying was tense and quiet as they reached the snowy mountain ranges of Tibet.

Suddenly her ears rang loud enough she thought she would fall to the ground. She crumpled into a ball and tried to block the sound with her hands, but it was coming from everywhere. She was breathing heavily and barely managed to stay afloat until it subsided.

"Guess we're close," Matt groaned, trying to shake the lingering sound out of his head.

"That building down there. It's the first one I've seen for a while."

"You think that's where we need to go?"

"Ya. My ears are damn sure."

Cautiously, she flew to the front side of the building. It was tall and long, overlooking a foggy cliff. The sun was setting, and there were no city lights to guide them. From her limited worldly experience she could only assume it was a previously abandoned temple. Matt landed and walked next to her through the archway. The floor plan was open and divided by screens and doorless transitions between rooms.

At the back was a snow-covered courtyard. Her feet moved of their own will. Snow was falling slowly and the breeze blew some of it inside. Stray pieces landed on the wooden floor before her. At the far end of the courtyard was a figure perched on a stone wall, facing away from them. Initially she thought it was a statue. Matt grabbed her shoulder but she brushed his hand off and walked forward. Her shoes crunched on the snow and the silhouette flinched.

"You shouldn't have come here."

It sounded kind of cliche and terrifying at the same time. Terrifying especially because it confirmed the fact that he had been pushing them back for three-hundred miles. Had not only felt them coming, but had the energy to sustain that wall against them for hours. She realized how deep of shit they could be in if Matt said the wrong thing.

Matt hesitated. "Look, I don't know how we found you but there must be a reason for it. When I heard you had disappeared I looked for you man, even when I thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" he asked.

"Because I saw no need to. Fighting you again would have been a waste of time," Andrew explained coolly without turning around. Angela noticed in the dim light that he was floating inches above the wall rather than sitting on it.

"What? Andrew I don't want to fight you, and I didn't a year ago. I didn't come here to kill you." Matt's voice rose slightly from disbelief. _Come on, don't start yelling._.. Angela pleaded silently.

"Then we have nothing else to talk about. Whatever other reason you had for coming here doesn't concern me."

Matt lost it. "Has your brain turned to mush, Andrew? Are you really so delusional you think I never gave a shit about you? Look I don't know what to do anymore, I'm just glad you're alive, even if you hate me."

Andrew pivoted and jumped down to the cracked cobblestone floor of the courtyard. "I'm not delusional, Matt. I'm stronger than you. I've been training for a year while you did nothing with-"

"-okay I get it Andrew. You're stronger than me. So what! You wanna fight me? Go ahead if that's how you want to use this thing you've worked so hard for. Punch me, I deserve it, go ahead," he said, raising his arms in exasperated surrender.

Andrew started walking towards Matt and Angela jumped out from the shadows. "We didn't come here to fight him! Or to get our asses kicked!" she hissed at Matt. She was standing to the side of him when Andrew raised both hands and sent him flying into the brick wall of the temple. Matt groaned in pain and tried to stand up.

"You were never there! You think you can make up for everything by just showing up here after a year? Did you think we could be a happy little family, Matt? Why do you think I never came back?" He hooked his fist in the air creating a mirror reaction that knocked Matt's chin backwards. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. When Angela ran to help him Andrew immobilized her.

"Andrew, I'm... s-" Matt wheezed. Andrew sent another aerial punch and interrupted him. "Sorry?" he asked with a rising hint of insanity in his voice. "I don't want to hear it."

"I know. Because it doesn't mean anything. Doesn't fix what happened." Matt coughed violently and struggled to keep his eyes open. "But that's why I came back. I owed you," he said between ragged breaths.

"Oh, really Matt? It's not because of the people tearing up Seattle right now? I heard about them. I still read the news, Matt. Can you actually look me in the eyes and tell me you came here just to 'fix things'?"

Andrew had a dangerous gleam in his eye. If Matt gave an obvious lie, they could very well die. He hesitated, partly from lack of breath and focus.

"No."

That was it. No explanation that he had multiple reasons for coming. He didn't lie and say he wanted to reconcile while she wanted to go for his help. Nothing. By now Matt was nearly unconscious. She wasn't even sure he could have spoken more.

Andrew said nothing. He merely turned around and dropped his hold on both of them before flying away into the night. Angela rushed to check on Matt and found that he was still breathing, shallow but steady. Blood slowly ran from the corner of his mouth, but it appeared to be from his jaw injury rather than any internal bleeding spewing up.

She knelt down and closed her eyes. It was easier to do this when her brain didn't try to get in the way. Raising her hand to Matt's face, she could feel the outline of his jaw like a bat would use echolocation. It was faint and blurred, but she could see where the joints didn't quite match up from being knocked out of place. Gently, she remotely slid it back in and opened her eyes. There wasn't much more she could do for him.

"Angela," he coughed. "Don't go after him..."

"We didn't come all this way for nothing. I have to."

Matt shook his head and tried to argue further, but was too exhausted to speak. He'd gotten the shit beat out of him, but nothing life-threatening. He would be fine when she got back as long as he didn't freeze.

She hooked her arms around Matt and dragged him inside next to the empty fireplace. Quickly she tossed a few logs and kindling bundles on it and sent a stick whirling to make a spark. His jacket wouldn't keep him warm for long if he wasn't moving. She took off her waterproof down coat and wrapped it around him, leaving only the thin jacket and turtleneck underneath for herself. The cold latched on to her like an angry beast trying to rip the skin off of her body.

When she was certain Matt would be warm enough, she sprinted out the door and into the courtyard, taking a flying leap off the edge of the stone wall. The only light for miles was the firelight and the faint glow from the moon and stars. She flew in the general direction he had gone, faster than she had ever flown before. Never one who was great at math, there was no way to estimate the exact speed she was traveling. All she knew was the mountains and everything beneath her were a complete blur. Her eyes stung from the pace and the cold.

Within a few minutes she felt a familiar warmth on her face. She didn't wipe it off. Soon, it was dripping into her nose and open mouth. It spattered back onto her arms and shoulders. Her vision faltered and the horizon seemed to be tilting, although she wasn't intentionally turning.

That was funny. The moon was supposed to be ahead of her on the horizon. She could see snow. Lots of white snow. It seemed to be growing bigger, though after a moment she couldn't see anything. She felt much lighter, and incredibly tired. The world rushed up as if to catch her with warm arms. She was falling, unable to remember why she was in the sky in the first place. Maybe if she went to sleep she would know.

Then two arms did catch her and she was no longer plummeting towards the snow. She fell deeply into sleep before she could see whose arms they were though.

* * *

><p><strong>This was primarily written on my phone so if you catch any errors just drop a comment below. You can't imagine how many times I've rewritten this but it was worth it. Next chapter is ready for upload after spellcheck and another is halfway done! Thank you guys so much for reading, especially any of my Tumblr followers who clicked on my post.<strong>

*** K I never know how to view my own reviews so not sure if I posted that last one twice. Anyways I didn't expect that reference to the movie to be so enjoyed lol. I'm really enjoying writing this because it's helping me break out of this style that I've gotten stuck in, and write dialogue that doesn't just keep sounding like me and, em, learn to deal with criticism. I mean come on no one likes criticism and I used to cringe every time I saw a review on anything I wrote but now I look forward to them. Even if it's a flame like who cares I just look forward to hearing from you guys. It's funny how many rl people have asked me oh why the heck would you pick Chronicle to write a fanfiction for.**  
><strong>Well.<strong>  
><strong>1) Frozen, Harry Potter, and Hunger Games REALLY don't need anymore fanfiction. Really, I think everything's been done.<strong>  
><strong>2) It's a movie I've seen many times and I know it really well and actually enjoy watching every time. Like, it's a movie for teenagers, I am a teen, thus, I like the movie.<strong>  
><strong>3) It's one of those moviesbooks/whatever you've read where you just. wish. you. could. change. the. damn. ending. I rewrite movie endings in my head all the time and just figured why not post this one?**

**Anyways I'm just amazed that the views keep going up as much as they are. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. And WALKING DEAD COMES BACK SUNDAY! TODAY IS SUNDAY!**

**** You know this was originally going to be about 10,000 words but I'm not even halfway done O.O It's going to be hilarious if this is the first "book" I actually bring myself to finish. Because I can't publish it.**

***** Surely you all saw this soundtrack addition coming. Max Schneider is freaking gorgeous though.**


	12. Chapter 11: Firelight

For a long time Angela was caught in a state between waking and dreaming.

She thought she heard voices in the wind through her haze. Within her mind lay the crystal as it tried to decide how it would split itself to give to humanity, much like a person counts change to buy something at a store and finds it's not quite as much as they hoped it would be. Each of them had a slightly different spark. Angela's was the ability to fine-tune her powers to be used for first-aid, though at the cost of endurance. Andrew had the greatest strength and control out of all of them. From the interviews she'd read, Steve seemed to find the most creative uses for his power. But what about Matt? What did he get? Or, like the customer desperately counting out change, did that strange entity come up short?

Angela could only reflect on this for a short time, for her thoughts constantly drifted to other things. She would find an interesting memory or image and wander towards the thought. It was less of a dream, and more of the nonsensical things one thinks just before one falls asleep.

After a while she became aware of a wicked chill creeping through her bones and constricting her muscles. She tried to push the feeling aside and go back to sleep, but the icy feeling forced her into wakefulness.

She felt her body being placed on the floor distantly as if it was not hers to control. Angry voices filled the room in a garbled buzz. When they faded away she heard the crackling of a fire and heat flowed back into her veins.

Suddenly she she was acutely aware that she was on the brink of death. Memories of her fatal flight rushed back and she struggled furiously to open her eyes.

Darkness it seemed had seeped into the very flesh of her eyelids with no intention of leaving. Though she was now awake, she could not see or hear. She was so cold. The fire scorched her skin and she wanted to tell them to put it out and let the familiar cold come back for her.

"If you killed her Andrew, I swear-!"

"I didn't kill her!"

She wanted to sit up and tell them she was fine. The room fell silent and she realized she was looking at a fire. Cautiously, she pushed herself into a sitting position and blinked away the remaining blurriness.

Matt sat down next to to her and a volley of questions ensued. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. There was too much noise, too much light. Everything was more intense than it should have been.

Then she saw Andrew warily walk towards her.

Matt followed her eyes. "Stay away from her," he warned

"No, Matt... I'm fine. Was flying too fast. C-" she tried to say. Her tongue tangled up from drowsiness and she could tell that Matt was distracted anyway. Andrew sat down warily a fair distance away and stared deliberately into the fire.

"How did we get back?" she managed.

"He just came tumbling through the door with you. I thought you were dead."

"W- we didn't fight," she said through shivers. "I was falling... I couldn't see anymore. There was blood, and then..." She looked to Andrew to fill in the blanks.

"I caught her," he responded, his face a blank mask.

Matt stared in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to just let her fall."

"Thanks, then..." Angela said bewilderingly as she shivered, despite the fact that she was wearing her coat again. Matt got up and put more logs in the fireplace. He watched his cousin from the corner of his eye suspiciously until he sat back down. He nervously drummed his fingers on the stone floor for a few minutes before speaking.

"I can't stop thinking how easily we found Andrew. There's nothing stopping us from being followed right now," Matt said.

Angela hugged her knees and pulled the coat tighter. "Neither of us are really in any shape to fly, and I'm not making him fly three of us. Maybe we should just keep a lookout for tonight and head out in the morning."

"They could see this fire from miles away. We're sitting ducks here, this place hardly even has walls."

She shrugged. "We could very easily rip up that stone wall and line the doorways with it so the light doesn't escape in addition to having a lookout."

"I can be first watch," Andrew offered.

Matt turned to face him for the first time since Angela had awoken. "I don't get you, dude. You turn my jaw to jello and fly off, only to save someone you don't know from falling to her death and then come back and try to be all helpful by taking watch. What the hell are you playing at?"

"If you want to be the one to lose sleep, go ahead. I don't have to answer that."

"Fine, don't answer" Matt said as he stood up. "I'll seal the front entrance." He left the room without giving anyone a chance to dispute the decision.

Angela was left sitting in the firelight while the other two walked off in tense silence. Matt's face was still covered with bruises, and the visual reminder of that fight wasn't helping things. She nervously wrung the fabric of her jacket in her numb hands. It would be a miracle if they all made it back to Seattle intact with or without extra antagonists following them.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly into her arms as she curled into a tighter ball to escape the cold. It made her feel like a little kid, the way they had been sitting around the fire. Except this wasn't a camping trip. This wasn't her family. And she was much too far from home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is getting... a lot longer than I planned for it to be but I guess that's a good thing. I'm so glad senior year has basically no homework because I can devote as much time as I want to this.<strong>

**You don't have to read this (I mean you don't have to read any of these but whatever), it's just a rambling. No spoilers though.**

**I was struggling to picture how this story was going to end. The big fight and whatever else goes down. Who should win? Should someone die?**

**That's when I realized: it doesn't matter who wins. To anyone who watched Man Of Steel, it doesn't matter that Superman won. Or in Avengers. They were fights between gods. No matter who wins, the damage would be colossal. What needs to be decided is if everyone is, you know, cool with leveling the state of Washington to ground zero or if there's another way to do all this?**

**So many things to think about. Don't worry though, no one is having a Zod ending. No one's neck is getting snapped.**

**Although I can't promise no deaths. I was reflecting on a line of text somewhere in this chapter (won't tell you where), and I uh... well I had a writer's vision and despite the fact that I'm not happy with my muse, it must be written. I'm one of those people who "writes what happens". I don't feel like I make up the story, just like I'm piecing together someone else's thoughts and putting them down in a more organized way, ya know?**

**But yeah. Brace yourself for the finale.**

**Why is it in the original movie and this fic people have a habit of falling from great heights, I'm starting to get concerned for these guys.**

**(*Debates shoving Cheesecake Factory leftovers in facial orifice vs writing further. A compromise is achieved.*)**


	13. Chapter 12: It's Not as Bad as

_**Wake Me Up/Hey Brother mashup watch?v=RNgIdysPQLs**_

Eventually she managed to fall into fitful sleep. There were far too many things on her mind. It was halfway through the night by the time the walls were completed and Andrew went back to the courtyard. Sleep enveloped her immediately, but if she had dreams she did not not remember them upon waking.

When she woke up it was still dark. Their makeshift walls had sealed the heat in well and it was no longer so bitterly cold.

She rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes and sat up groggily. The fire had died down and she replaced the wood quietly. Neither of them had really offered to switch watch at some point, they had just agreed and gone to sleep.

Angela wrapped her coat over her shoulders like a blanket as she walked to the stone wall. She pushed it just enough to the side to walk out to the courtyard before replacing the bricks. It was a little lighter now that the moon was higher in the sky and the clouds had cleared.

Andrew was perched on top of a remaining section of the wall looking out over the chasm. The snow crunched under her shoes as she sleepily followed the crumbling path. The sound was amplified by the utter silence of the place.

She hesitated before crossing the remaining distance and swinging her legs over the wall, taking a seat next to him. The knowledge that her feet were dangling over a rift that dropped beyond her line of sight was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. If she fell, she could just fly back up, like she was cheating death. She could see why he preferred sitting here.

"You could have woken me up to take watch. I don't mind."

"I couldn't have slept anyways," he replied without looking at her.

She diverted a wisp of snow that was drifting towards her face and swirled it in her hand gently. For the longest time she had been terrified of using her ability, but she was beginning to grow used to it again.

"I can't stay asleep either. I'll stay out here with you. Unless you mind."

She was torn between anger with him for hurting her companion and a mixture mixture of intense curiosity and sadness. In truth she nothing about him other than what she had been told by strangers.

"I don't know why you would want to. But go ahead."

The snow in her hands melted from the heat. Despite how gently she had been handling the flake it crumbled nonetheless. She tried to catch another flake, but her hand was shaking so badly the movement crushed every flake.

"You're afraid of it," Andrew said.

The snowflake she had been eyeing floated down to the abyss. "What?"

"The way your hand keeps shaking, you're afraid of it."

Well someone was certainly observant. What was he going to notice next, that she still had nightmares about what that thing showed her? She had a right to be afraid. If it had given all of its life force to one person they could have split the planet in half.

"I've seen it do more destruction than good. I mean, flying is pretty damn cool, but it's not something I want anymore. When we have to face these guys I'll be useless. I don't even know why I went with Matt, I keep screwing things up."

"You screw shit up?" he remarked with a strained laugh. "You're looking at the king of screwups. No one can top even one thing on my list," he argued bitterly.

He was probably right, but that wasn't really the thing you could just respond to with a 'ya, you're right."

"My dad once got a nine-foot catfish stuck inside a nuclear reactor," she said.

He swiveled around to look at her. "What the hell?"

"He's a programmer. And uh, he was writing software and stuff for one of the reactors a long time ago that was by the Great Lakes, forgot which one. But they used the water from the lakes to cool off the reactors. So they needed this system that would detect incoming large objects and close the gates if it sensed something, but otherwise keep them open. Well he messed up one line of code and it did just the opposite.

"The doors remained close unless a giant catfish was coming. So until they figured out why the hell this was happening, every single giant catfish in that lake that wandered by got stuck basically in the cooling system of that nuclear reactor," she concluded with a grin.

"That... that is kind of hilarious and also really bad."

Angela smiled and looked out at the moonlit mountains. "Ya, every time I would bitch and complain about messing something up my dad would make me listen to that story again. Like, it was awful when it happened and really stupid and dangerous, but years in the future it wasn't so bad. In his case it was really funny. I... doubt that makes you feel any better, but it was kind of funny anyways, right?"

He laughed, and this time it didn't seem forced.

"You really should get some sleep though. I mean I've been unconscious on and off more than once in the last few days so I kind of have no excuse to sleep," she said.

"No, I'll just-"

"Nope. Sleep. You, now," she ordered, playfully prodding him towards the door. She didn't know what possessed her to suddenly be so friendly with this kid, but God knows being morose and suspicious was going to get them nowhere.

"Okay, stop- stop poking me I'm going, I'm going!" He turned to walk inside, and in the dim light she imagined she might have seen the brief flash of a smile there. She settled herself back onto the stone wall and watched the snow flurries falling.

It was a long time before she could calm her nerves enough to try moving the snowflakes again. This time they did not break.

* * *

><p><strong>So the reason that catfish anecdote was so detailed was it was actually a true story. Figured it was a perfect opportunity to add it in considering the circumstances. I have heard that damn story more times than I can count.<strong>

**And the tension fluctuates again! Which character will be the first to realize maybe having a god - tier battle in the middle of Seattle is not a good idea?**

**Thinking about adding in little soundtrack links like I do with other stuff I upload. Used to making text adventure games with embedded graphics and stuff. Just seems so empty without the ambient music. Probably with the next chapter I'll have put a soundtrack on all the chapters (you would have to open Youtube links, nothing fancy). It's just for fun, like it's all the songs I listened to while writing it.**

**It's really unsettling when suddenly you find a pair of earbuds where the sides aren't labeled and there's so much freedom you don't know what to do with it.**


	14. Chapter 13: Homeward Bound

_**Homeward Bound~ Simon and Garfunkel watch?v=7z9wd9bS1FM**_

Angela stayed awake the rest of the night and watched the moon climb through the sky. Sleeplessness made people grumpy, and she wasn't keen to add to anyone's pre-existing poor mood, so she remained awake. She leaned back until her head was parallel to the stone tiles and her legs stretched straight over the chasm, supporting herself mental and physical muscle. It felt good to be able to experiment again, to be free. As long as she could control her emotions, it was nothing to worry about. She nearly fell asleep before sitting upright finally.

When dawn broke she stifled the fire's embers before waking the others to leave. They wolfed down some protein bars and took off into the glowing morning. No one questioned aloud why she suddenly had no difficulty flying. With only two brief stops being neccessary this time, the trip took less than a day.

They were nearly back to Seattle, resting on the coast of Washington, before the topic of their return was brought up.

The ocean waves crashed against the wave breaker they were sitting on, gently spraying their clothes. "So Matt, are we just gonna walk up to them or are you hiding some half-ass plan?" Their conversations were getting more natural, but Angela knew at some point old wounds would be brought up that couldn't be left festering forever.

"Dude, if you knew where we were like all the way in China I don't think they stand much of a chance."

"But it's a battle between gods," Andrew countered. Angela thought she heard Matt mutter something along the lines of "_Please_ _not this apex predator thing again_", but Andrew continued without apparently hearing.

"What I mean is, at a certain point, it doesn't matter if one side is technically more powerful than the other. If either of us can move a whole mountain, we'd end up causing more damage to the area around us than to each other. If we fought in Seattle we would have to evacuate the whole city."

"So brute force can't be an option unless we're willing to kill innocent people and take responsibility for it," Angela finished.

"Ambush?" Matt suggested.

"We would both see it coming. We have to find out what the hell they're actually after or find something to use against them," Andrew explained.

"We don't have any leverage though," she said. Something had been bothering her for a while now. "If they're in Seattle, or Washington at least... why haven't they tracked us?"

"Could be any number of reasons. I doubt they suddenly decided to be friendly though. Let's hope they haven't been busy with something else," Matt said. The three of them had just slept on the previous stop, and she was restless to get going. They left soon enough, and within a less than an hour they should have been close enough to see the Seattle skyline. But it was too dark. The sun shouldn't have been setting yet.

"Is that clouds or smoke over there?" Matt called out.

"It's too thick and dark to be rainclouds... there's no way that could be smoke though. Just weird fog, right? Just fog, Seattle's always foggy..." Angela trailed off. The city was barely at the edge of the horizon, but they proceeded a little more cautiously now.

She began to wipe her eyes frequently and realized they were stinging worse and worse the more distance they covered. When she pulled her palms away, Andrew and Matt were idling, staring in disbelief in front of them.

The city was on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Second shortest chapter to date after a 9 day hiatus doesn't really seem fair, so I'll aim to upload something later this week as well. I've had a few chapters ahead written but wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. The story is nearing its close! It's probably a little more than halfway over I think.<strong>

**Almost 400 views! That's crazy! And awesome! Love you guys, I didn't expect that this fandom was still kicking but apparently I was wrong. Anyone else excited for the Five Nights at Freddy's sequel, because I know I am *insert evil grin here***


	15. Chapter 14: Ashes Fall Like Snow

_**New Divide watch?v=JALcbsYwWro**_

Angela dove into the black smoke without a moment's hesitation. "_What the hell are you doing?_" Matt yelled after her. She knew the longer they waited the more people would die in that inferno. It was impossible to see the streets below through all the haze, though.

There was a rush of wind as Andrew flew up beside her, coughing violently and struggling to maintain a straight course. A window shattered above them from the heat of the flames within the building and sent glass raining down around them. She quickly diverted the debris before it could reach them. The smoke was intangible enough that she could only keep it at arm's length away.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said as she took a nosedive toward the ground. Soon the cars and rubble became more clear, and it was apparent that the city had been mostly evacuated. There were cars gridlocked in the streets, but there were no bodies or people still trying to escape the area that she could see. Cautiously she touched down to the pavement.

The lack of human destruction was unnerving. There wasn't enough information. Where were the police? The barricades? Rioters, even? The fires were still spreading, but this part of Seattle was utterly deserted.

"Why would they destroy the city but evacuate the people?" Andrew asked.

"Must not have been what they were after," she replied as Matt landed next to them.

The three of them kept up a shield above them against the constant bombardment of debris from imploding windows. Several of the cars on the street were turned completely over and were placed on the sidewalk as though someone had quickly shoved them aside.

Whoever had been through here had been in a hurry to get out.

She scanned the streets they passed for any sign of life, but save for the crackling of flames and collapsing buildings, it was quiet. Matt suggested that they follow the flipped over cars by flight. Walking was agonizingly slow, and the more rubble they had to push out of their way was more strength and time they were wasting.

After a few minutes they began to hear shouts and crashes coming from their distant right. They swerved to follow down the narrow street. The buildings were closer together here and were still blazing from the inside out. They could block the glass from raining down, but not a heat wave.

Something white landed on her shoulder. Confused, she looked up at what appeared to be snow. She picked up a piece and rubbed it between her fingers, leaving a grey residue. It was ashes. There was something about that more disturbing than the infernos eating the buildings alive. The fact that the ashes were beginning to create a layer of white film on the pavement was too bizarre to process.

In several places the street was cracked and steam from broken water pipes rose up.

"Shit, it's starting to look like Silent Hill here," Matt remarked.

"You've watched Silent Hill?" Angela remarked excitedly, despite the seriousness of the situation. As disturbing of a movie as it was, it was up there with her favorite horror movies.

"Ya, it creeped me the hell out. Saw it when it came out so I was, what twelve?" he answered without breaking pace.

"I've always wanted to dress up as one of the nurses for Halloween, you know-"

Angela had become so distracted she failed to notice the street buckling in front of them. She yelped as the pavement rushed up and flicked her backwards like one might do to a fly meandering unaware across the kitchen table. She skidded to a halt and watched in awed horror. The pavement continued to crack and rise into the air until it formed a mountain that stretched high above the buildings bordering the street. It settled there menacingly, blocking their line of sight, and incidentally, their path.

"Can't we just fly over it?" Matt asked.

Andrew and Angela simultaneously cast a judgemental glance at him. "I think it was more of a message than a barrier. They have someone who can keep blocking us, so we would just be wasting our time trying to undo it and get past," Andrew said.

"Well we didn't come here for nothing! There must be some other way for us to get there!" Angela said worriedly. Her voice carried in a haunting echo across the empty streets. In response, the ground began to shake and they all jumped into the air for fear of another asphalt tsunami. This time, however, the pavement merely shook quietly and rippled, splitting down the middle in a crack that only came up to her ankles. They watched as the wave moved down the street away from them and paused, as though waiting for them to follow. She had a feeling this was not the same person pushing them away.

This path was leading them in the opposite direction, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this is going to be a lot longer than I planned. Glad I decided to wait a bit on publishing because I really didn't like how I'd written the first version of this chapter. Yay for 4 day weekend!<strong>

**It never ceases to amuse me that there have been so many Carrie-Chronicle crossovers that Carrie is listed as an official character on fanfiction for Chronicle stories.**


	16. Chapter 15: Away From the Fray

Angela looked over at the two boys who were feeling less and less to her like just traveling companions. _Do we follow it?_ Their eyes all seemed to wordlessly ask. The path was still paused, waiting for them. No one wanted to trust it, to turn away from their goal. But whatever was at the end of it knew who they were, and they could have just as easily forced them to follow. They were being given a choice, but they were still being herded.

Andrew was the first to race after it. The street shuddered to life again and bolted around a corner. They followed it quickly for several miles until they had reached a part of the city where the fires had died down. Most of the buildings were scorched and missing window panes. They flew several feet above the ground to avoid the sheer amount of broken glass and shrapnel.

The split in the street flattened out and stopped altogether outside of what could have been a laboratory or hospital. The signs were too shredded or burnt to read.

In front of a doorway that had been ripped open from the inside were four guards leaning warily against the wall. Two of them had pistols strapped to their belt and larger automatic weapons slung over their backs. One of them had a black eye and was spinning a pair of floating glass shards in his hand, pretending deliberately not to notice them. They were making a silent example: we outnumber you, and we're holding all the cards here.

The last guard was an older woman with as many fresh cuts and bruises on her face as wrinkles. Her eyes were staring at something that wasn't there, conveying a sadness made more haunting by the lack of emotion in the rest of her face. She held no visible weapon. Just stood rigidly against a broken concrete pillar. Angela had become so focused on these people, the only other souls they had seen for days, that she nearly tripped on a broken piece of copper piping lying on the ground. Andrew quickly caught her shoulder, but the pipe rolled down the inclining broken pavement and clattered noisily against a slab of concrete.

The two armed guards pulled their automatics out of their holsters faster than the three of them could put their hands up, immediately shifting to an attack stance. The third man continued to obsessively spin the glass shards, while the woman merely shifted her hand slightly without looking at them.

"Okay, everybody chill. We were just following the weird street, we're unarmed," Matt said.

"We saw you flying here, so I'd say you're armed enough," one of the guards snapped. They remained tense.

"The three of you, put your hands above your head slowly and clasp them tightly together, I don't want to see any space between your palms," the other guard called out, shifting to a tighter grip on her gun. They were still a fair distance away, a semi truck length or so.

They exchanged questioning glances, but cautiously did as they were told. She could tell by the looks on their faces that none of them trusted these guards. Everyone in both parties was ready to fight without a moment's notice.

The older woman looked them up and down coldly and nodded. Even though the guards were doing all the talking, it was clear to her that this woman was their superior.

The two armed guards lowered their weapons halfway and removed their hands from the triggers, walking briskly towards them. Angela's arms were getting tired. She didn't want to turn her head or shift her body for fear of startling these people.

Both guards were in mismatched full riot gear, and the one with a female voice approached Matt. The three of them were still wearing thick snow clothes. In addition to their superpowers, they could have been hiding anything underneath. She removed his jacket, keeping a close eye on his hands while the other three guards watched Angela and Andrew. The guard then briefly frisked Matt. Angela stole a glance over and Matt wiggled his eyebrows naughtily.

"Not the time, Matt," Angela hissed. Andrew snickered and the other guard raised his gun questioningly.

"Nothing. They're just being idiots, please don't kill us," Angela said. The guards silently finished checking them, and Angela was left wondering what the point of all this was going to be. Her arms ached until she remembered she could actively move fresh blood through her arms. Remembering the average size of a vein though, she pictured all the ways it could go wrong and burst through her skin and decided against it. Saving someone's life through organ or blood-bending was one thing, but it wasn't worth the risk to make her arms more comfortable.

The rigid woman stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"You chose to follow the path we sent instead of foolishly diving into the fray. You have already started off by making a smart decision. Hopefully this kind of common sense will keep you alive in these turbulent times," she said in a voice hoarse from what sounded like decades of smoking.

"We need your help as much as you need ours. Unfortunately, neither of us can trust each other. After the losses my... people have suffered, we cannot afford to take any risks."

Angela narrowed her eyes and tried to read any deeper meaning to this woman's words, but her face showed nothing.

"I hope you will apologize all these showy guns. We have to make an impression as well as keep ourselves safe. It was a gamble already to bring you here," she paused and glanced back at the young man gazing into the glass. She nodded, but Angela initially thought nothing of it. He casually reached into his pocket as the woman turned around to face them again. Their hands were still clasped over their heads, preventing any telekinetic defense on their part.

"Which is why we have to take any and all measures to ensure our security. I apologize for the inconvenience," she remarked in a business-like tone.

Angela's mind spun, trying to make sense of what the woman had said. Andrew was two steps ahead of her though. His hands were unclasped in a flash and he shoved her out of the way just as glass boy dropped the shards and sent three darts flying at each of them. Angela cried out in agony as she skidded across the pavement, her bare arms exposed.

The dart intended for her wizzed by without meeting a target, but Andrew was hit square in the chest. He stumbled and blinked drunkenly before collapsing on her legs. She heard Matt slump to the ground on her left more slowly. Just as she was about to send an unnecessarily large block of concrete at their attacker, something pricked her exposed neck from behind and the world very quickly went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea how long it had been since I'd written. I'd assumed a week and a half, two weeks at the most. But a month? I have no sense of time anymore. Two people very close to me just had... unnervingly close brushes with death. So needless to say I haven't been in the right state of mind to write anything for a while. Now that everyone is okay and my econ project is done, I have a duty to my lovely readers and these equally awesome characters to keep this story going.<strong>

**Still not sure how long this is gonna be. But 804 views? If anything will motivate ya to write more, that'd be it right there.**

**To everyone who's kept checking in for an update, thank you so much for your patience. As a writer who NEVER finishes anything, it's taken a conscious effort to keep coming back to this, but it's teaching me a lot about myself and how I write.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Prison of Mortality

Every once in a while consciousness would flicker back to Angela. Her arms were wrapped around the shoulders of two people who she could only see in blurry glimpses. There was talking all around her, an ever present stream of noise.

There was a strange throbbing sensation in the back of her neck. The pain managed to help her stay awake for more than a few moments. Eventually she became vaguely aware of someone talking about her.

"She's waking up. Make sure you put her under again when you attach the band. We don't want her to feel it," a familiar hoarse voice instructed.

Another voice that she couldn't locate responded. "Why do we have to do this to them? It's no different than what happened to us! Why can't we just go out there and end this?" they questioned angrily.

The first woman sighed. "Someday you may understand my reasoning, but I do not expect you to anytime soon. If we go in unprepared, people will die. And if we give these three full rein of their abilities it could spell chaos and more destruction for everyone around them. I'm not putting my people at risk. Give her another injection."

Then everything went dark.

Angela groaned and sat up in bed. Judging by the immense amount of discomfort she felt in her head, the likeliest situation was that it was finals week. Oh. Nope. That was a little more pain than usual for that situation. She raised her arm to rub the sleep from her eyes and screamed hoarsely in pain. Her arm was covered in bandages. Now she remembered how it had scraped raw along the uneven pavement. It probably resembled something close to sopping hamburger meat at this point.

She leaned away from her bed and fought back vomit. Pinching her nose with her good hand and closing her eyes, she focused on a brick wall. Completely blank out your thoughts. Erase everything. Become nothing until you forget what nightmare was troubling your waking moments. Eventually her mind emptied, like a tap turning off. The thought still ebbed at the back of her mind to the tune of her throbbing arm, but it was at bay for now.

She opened her eyes again and stared dully into a white room. It was a cell, but she was not restrained in any way other than the locked door. She waited for the blood to circle properly to her head and got up,ordering the door to be blown off its hinges.

It did not so much as shake.

There was nothing special about the door. It wasn't incredibly thick or even electronic. Frustrated, she placed her palm against the cool steel and pictured the atoms inside suddenly being driven outward.

Nothing, but an odd sensation on her forearm just above her wrist. She looked down and felt vomit rising again. This time she let it come, collapsing on the floor and heaving what little was left of that protein bar she had last eaten. Unable to control her rapid breathing, she leaned up against the door and tried to focus on its stability, the feeling of solidness behind her back. She focused on the feeling of her clothes and hair resting on her skin. These things were real. For now she was safe. She was awake.

It was a long time before she gathered the strength to look at her wrist again. A small white metal wristband was attached to her arm surgically by what felt like wires or probes inside her skin. A small red light like would be on a smoke detector blinked infrequently, signaling that the band was operational.

In a fit of panic, she pulled at it and screamed again as she felt her flesh being pulled in tandem. It was too deep. Ripping it out would cause her to bleed out faster than someone could get there to help her, if there was anyone in this place that cared.

Something in her snapped as she remembered she was not the only one trapped in this place. They had been betrayed by their own naivety. They had been fools to trust these people and let their guards down. She stood up shakily and staggered to the bed, grabbing a corner of the sheet to wipe away the remaining vomit. Her stomach felt hollow. Each of her limbs felt sore and airy at the same time, as if she was no longer connected to them.

But most of all, she felt incredibly small. Angela lifted her hand in vain hope, and searched for something, anything in the room that she could feel. There was no vibration of objects, no energy that she could feel. She could not connect to the movement of anything, the life or rigidness of another creature or object.

For the first time since that crystalline being had infused her with its power and life essence, she was completely shut off from the outside world. All she could rely on were her five senses and intuition. They seemed like such plainly human traits, so inferior compared to what she was able to feel before. Another wave of panic surged over her as she realized she could not control or monitor the beating of her heart or the pulsing of her blood anymore. If she became seriously injured, she would have to deal with it like any other human. Deal with the pain. Deal with not always knowing how deep an injury was.

There was no more blocking bullets or flying past obstacles. If someone attacked her, she would be completely vulnerable.

She looked down at her fingers. They no longer contained more power than she could imagine. They were just tiny, and bruised and scratched. Everything in her felt weak and insubstantial.

And most of all, horrifyingly mortal.

* * *

><p><strong>For once I'll keep this short. I promise the next chapter is going to come more full circle and tie back into the original movie. Some of you may have noticed I swapped out the romance tag for a suspense tag. Doesn't mean there won't be any eventually, but it's not that much at the forefront of the story so I figured it would be more accurate this way. I've eh... em... also never written a romance story. But there's a first time for everything, right? Happy holidays, hope everyone's homework load is nice and light, and have a great day :) You readers certainly always make mine.<strong>


End file.
